


Carry Me

by MooseTricksterExtraordinaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire/pseuds/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire
Summary: Alternate ending of Season 8, if Sam and this time Dean were to cure two demons, closing Heaven and Hell forever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this while listening to the song "Carry Me" by Eurielle

Sam looked down at Crowley struggling in front of him, dark eyes glaring over the muffling leather strip as light rolled around inside the Winchester’s forearm.

Dean was there too, across the church with Abaddon in the same position, the glow in his arm mirrored as it was on Sam.

Castiel had said his goodbyes earlier, knowing this was the only way to keep Earth safe from both the influences of Heaven and Hell, by sealing the gates of both.

Kevin had worked so hard, getting killed by Gadreel instead of spending the rest of his natural life with his mother and prophesying when the words struck him.

This was the only way and both hunters knew they would die tonight. But it was worth it.

Worth it to Ellen, Jo, Kevin, all their friends who had died by supernatural hands.

A song started to play through Sam’s head as he stared death in the demonic face, something he’d heard Castiel singing quietly, and upon query, the tune was attributed to the archangel Gabriel.

“Carry me to my love  
Over the sea to the clouds above  
Where I know he is waiting for me  
Carry me to my love  
Over the sea to the clouds above”

Well, here’s hoping he’d make it to Heaven, even though he knew his angel wouldn’t be there.

At least Lucifer would be trapped forever, suffering and hopefully feeling remorse for killing the Messenger.

Sam snorted. As if.

Heart throbbing painfully, he sniffed and moved the muzzle, nodding at Dean once he’d done the same before he started chanting, the glowing hands slit and resting over each mouth as their voices merged.  
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!”

With that, they felt the boundaries close with a thunderous boom in their blood before they fell to their knees, blood dripping from mouths of bared teeth.

In Heaven, Castiel watched the gates slam closed, the black shadow over his heart only eased by the lightest of margins by the knowledge of what had transpired.

The demons started flinging themselves against their own doors, screeching and clawing fruitlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn’t feel anything other than… nothing. There was nothing but grey emptiness and no sign of his brother.

Trying to keep calm, he started praying to Castiel, to Gabriel, hell even Lucifer to help him find Dean. For days he spoke, thought, yearned, his emotions mostly aimed towards that golden archangel that had stolen his heart.

Hearing screams and other sounds, he knew the dead were going insane, convinced he would be next as punishment for him and his brother to dare mess with the natural order.

But yet, something seemed to be moving towards him, a shining mass that soon coalesced into a humanoid form, something… golden?

Rubbing his eyes, he tried to move towards it but was unable to even call out for direction.

Turns out it wasn’t necessary, the miniature sun growing as it approached to reveal that self-same archangel he’d been talking to for the past few years.

“Gabriel?” Sam breathed, reaching out the second the shorter man was close enough, burying his face in that golden neck.

“Hiya Sammoose. I see you got yourself into a bit of a problem. Need a bit of help?”

The angel didn’t get a decent answer as the hunter had started crying, pulling him close like he was going to vanish at a moment’s notice.

“I don’t give a damn if this is a hallucination. I give up. I need you. I’ve missed you so much, Gabe.”

Sam leaned back and kissed the other with all he was worth, hands winding between broad wings to hold on tight.

Another pair came out of the grey fog hand-in-hand, Dean relaxing as he finally spotted his little brother. Kissing Castiel’s cheek, he ran over and tackled Sam off Gabriel, the action quickly devolving into a familiar wrestling match that their celestial counterparts simply watched.

When the two had calmed and were standing, they turned after a tight hug to look at their angels, sporting the same confused look before Dean spoke first.

“So we shut both sides, we’re stuck in the void… how can we be sure you’re real?”

The others looked at each other before stepping forward, Castiel setting his hand where Dean’s handprint used to be as Gabriel flashed his grace-filled eyes at Sam, incontrovertible proof on both accounts.

”Death was annoyed for a while, but good old Daddy came back and opened Heaven, brought me back. He sent Cassie and me to pull you out and give you a choice. Either go to your heavens or back to Earth. What’ll it be, boys?”

The Winchesters looked at one another, wordlessly conversing as usual before they stepped forward in unison to kiss their respective angels.

“Can we go to Earth… and still, be with you?” Sam asked worriedly, Dean nodding next to him.

Gabe softened, reaching out to pull his hunter close. “Of course you can, Samshine. You two have done so much, you can even retire now if you want.”

The boys looked at one another but shook their heads. “As long as we’re alive, we’re gonna save others. That’s all we’ve known, we’re not about to stop now.”

Cas sighed and walked up to take Dean’s hand, leaning into his shoulder.

“You don’t have to, but we’ll be with you every step.”


End file.
